Mafuyu Sato Anime
Mafuyu Sato '(佐藤 真冬 ''Satō Mafuyu) is one of the main protagonist's alongside Ritsuka Uenoyama in the Given series. He is from the same school as Uenoyama. He also has an impressive singing voice. Ever since he asked Uenoyama to fix his guitar, he's become emotionally attatched to Uenoyama. "It was a chance for me to fix the guitar, so I became attached to the summer." Mafuyu owns about 5 Pom's, including a nine-month-old Pomeranian named Kedama. Appearance He has pink tinged hair that is long enough to be over parts of his face. His eyes are visible and for clothing Mafuyu wears a cardigan over a buttoned, collared white shirt and dark trousers tucked into a pair of boots. Personality Mafuyu is a quiet, introvert and reserved. He has a difficult time expressing himself and interacting with other people. He is very diligent when it comes to his band. Mafuyu shows that he is very straightforward in his style of speech and tends to take certain things literally.'''Episode 1 Story Mafuyu enters his room around 7.20am to retrieve his guitar. He strokes his Pomeranian Kedama and leaving, he thinks of the same dream he is having. By 7.35am Mafuyu has arrived at platform 3 and waits alone holding his guitar for a train to Shinjuku. Doing so he vividly remembers part of his dream with his guitar strings breaking. By himself inside the train Mafuyu thinks he is not lonely. At school, Mafuyu lies sleeping at the top of a stairway holding his guitar out the case. He slowly wakes and makes eye contact with Ritsuka and moving over, Mafuyu motions for him to sit. After a pause Mafuyu initiates conversation by asking who Ritsuka is but does not respond further when he hears his name instead glancing upwards. Mafuyu immediately moves closer to Ritsuka hearing him raise fixing his rusted guitar stings. Mafuyu inches closer as Ritsuka backs away asking if they can be fixed, specifically if Ritsuka can fix this, at this moment. He lowers his head in disappointment when Ritsuka does not currently have the tools required. Watching and then clapping when Ritsuka relents in fixing the broken strings, Mafuyu reaches to try the guitar before listening to Ritsuka test it. Hearing that, Mafuyu seizes Ritsuka by his jacket and asks him to please teach him how to play that thing. He has returned to his staircase and sits upright snoozing. Mafuyu has his hair ruffled by Ritsuka and he awakens, and appears very pleased to see him as he says his name. Bowing his head and thanking Ritsuka for yesterday, Mafuyu offers 1000 yen for the strings, and a further, glowing 1000 yen to teach him guitar. The offer rejected, Mafuyu has a backup by offering manly and spicy yakisoba bread. Hearing that Ritsuka has not taught someone the guitar before, Mafuyu asks what is a band when suggested that he join one. Mafuyu’s continued silence in response to Ritsuka’s outrage that he is unaware of what a band is results in Mafuyu appearing downtrodden. When told it is not a bad thing that he join a band, Mafuyu rubs Ritsuka as he tries to sleep asking for him to teach him guitar. With school ending, Mafuyu follows Ritsuka, continuing to do so when told not to. He tries to hide behind a tree and then a lamp post neither of which provide any cover, less so when Ritsuka knows Mafuyu is there and can clearly see him. Mafuyu's reaction to Ritsuka 'finding' him is to happily state his name. Taken to the studio with Ritsuka, Mafuyu is stood behind Ritsuka as he explains to Akihiko why he was brought along. He is then introduced to the bands bassist, Haruki as Mafuyu asks what a bassist is. Bowing to them both saying it is nice to meet them, Mafuyu shares his name and that he is here to watch them play clearly expecting a godly performance. Sitting down and holding his legs, Mafuyu reminds Ritsuka of his name and tells him when asked that he wants to hear something cool then sits wide eyed listening to them play. Afterwards by night time, Mafuyu walks beside Ritsuka staring absentmindedly at the sky. He is not listening when Ritsuka asks why is he walking him home but when he focuses on Ritsuka he asks if he can come and see them again. When told no, Mafuyu instead asks for Ritsuka to teach him guitar. Mafuyu's arm is grabbed by Ritsuka as he pulls him out of the way of a nearby car and looks to him. Mafuyu responds that he cannot see behind him before being told again to join the light music club, Ritsuka has never taught anyone before. Not returning to the steps where he met Ritsuka, Mafuyu later sits outside the studio where Haruki let's him in. Mafuyu turns his head to make eye contact with Ritsuka when he arrives. He has plasters on his fingers, but is pleased to tell Ritsuka that he was able to change the strings all by himself. Mafuyu has also attempted to tune the guitar, asking Ritsuka if he has done it right. Replying that he did go to the light music club, Mafuyu explains that they had all kinds of people and instruments, it seemed fun only that Ritsuka is cooler. With that Mafuyu asks Ritsuka to please teach him how to play guitar.Episode 1 Boys in the Band Mafuyu resumes awaiting Ritsuka in their stairway and seeing that Ritsuka has brought his guitar, he asks if he is going to teach him. Mafuyu at last gets his wish, but is told not to expect serious lessons or anything. Nevertheless he thanks him for taking him under his wing. Listening as Ritsuka tunes his guitar, Mafuyu feels his is different. With Ritsuka's help he manages to narrow it down that he feels the model is different. Mafuyu learns from Ritsuka that he has a Gibson hollow body and is sure he can tune it, only he cannot. Asking why, Mafuyu replies that he tuned it yesterday whereas it needs to be retuned often. Mafuyu then asks what a peg is. Getting some shoes out a locker, Mafuyu is bid good morning by Ritsuka and responds in turn. Asks if he is frees today, Mafuyu hears that he can come and watch the band play. Asking if it is really the case, Mafuyu follows Ritsuka through a school corridor watching him the entire time. At 12.50pm, Mafuyu waits outside Ritsuka's classroom as Kasai points him out for Ritsuka to see. They take the train together where Mafuyu hears it is fine for him to play so long as it is during the bands break. He is advised by Ritsuka to thank them, which causes Mafuyu to say thank you to Ritsuka right there. Mafuyu asks about the guy with long hair and whether he is a college student. Then about the guy with the piercings before finishing by stating that Ritsuka is amazing. This is because he is in a band with a college student and a graduate student. Arriving at Shimo-Kitazawa Station, Mafuyu finds his IC card has not worked to get him through the barrier. Asking for one sec, he makes his way through before daydreaming to himself. It takes Ritsuka to get Mafuyu to focus his attention with the reminder that he has been there before. As they enter the studio, Mafuyu asks about the guitar, namely whether Ritsuka practices a lot. He bows to an attendant on the front desk and outside the practice room Mafuyu replies that he is not having second thoughts. Finding Haruki inside, Mafuyu says thank you for having him. Asked by Haruki if he wants to play first with Akihiko being late, Mafuyu says yes. Practising an E note, Mafuyu answers Ritsuka that he has finished tuning. He is not sure of where to plug his guitar in and asks what the guitar cable is, then about the amp. A next question is what happens if they get the wrong order, but despite Haruki's concern about all their ears, Mafuyu does it right and tells them as such. With chords practice, the one Mafuyu wants to learn is the first one Ritsuka played for him. Playing it right, he returns Ritsuka's smile and in sheer happiness continues to play the same chord eventually aggravating Ritsuka. Their practice continues into the night. Continuing to receive help on how to play the guitar, Mafuyu is instructed that he can pick whichever song he likes but he should master it, Mafuyu simply agrees with everything. Haruki, Akihiko, and Ritsuka suggest there is one thing that Mafuyu will need if he is serious about music. Unable to guess, Mafuyu hears he should start looking for a job in order to make money but appears daunted as the prospect. At a cafe with the other three band members, Mafuyu watches an advert featuring Haruki with Hanaoka at Hair Salon Harusame. He asks Akihiko if that was Haruki and if that was a part time job as well. Looking at the magazines, Mafuyu asks if all people in bands have part time jobs. They do unless they are loaded to which Mafuyu answers he is not. Hearing about his band mates jobs he inquires about the convenience store Ritsuka and Akihiko work together at. He then picks up on whether high school kids are allowed to work or not remarking that finding a job is hard. Mafuyu receives a suggestion from Haruki about working at a concert venue. He asks why Ritsuka does not like the idea. After 8.05pm, Mafuyu walks back with Ritsuka where he is asked on how good at guitar he wants to be. He is not sure if he wants to learn how to play songs, but does say that he had fun. Meanwhile at school Mafuyu looks in to find Ritsuka in class during break. They practice with each other on the steps. Flexing his fingers, Mafuyu is asked whether he got his guitar from his dad or something. It is not, he responds that he does not have a dad. Remaining rigid to Ritsuka's questions on a favourite song, Mafuyu does not know if he has any favourite music. However, there is one but Mafuyu is not sure whether he actually likes it, only that it plays in his head all the time. Though he does not know it's name, Mafuyu in fact decides to sing the tune of it. Completing the song he tells Ritsuka it sound like that. He is surprised to see Ritsuka's reaction, moving in to check him Mafuyu is simply asked to join their band.Episode 2 Like Someone In Love It is snowing, and Mafuyu declares that he does not feel lonely, even though he will never see someone again. Clutching his guitar, Mafuyu makes his way through the streets thinking he still does not have any words yet will take the thing his unnamed referenced person loved with him. Breathing the cold air, Mafuyu recalls a story occurring one winter morning. He is remembered by Ritsuka as Mafuyu says he does not think he should join the band when invited by Ritsuka. Waiting at a crossing, Mafuyu is called by Ritsuka before asking him if he does not have work today. Mafuyu answers he does want to learn guitar and about bands, but is verbally prodded that he was supposed to affirm that he can sing as well. Rather than that, Mafuyu instead notices that the crossing light is green where he announces that he is going this way as he crosses the road, waving goodbye to Ritsuka on the other side. Finding Ritsuka by the lockers another day, Mafuyu says good morning to him. Asking him what he is doing, Mafuyu then thanks him for lending him a guitar book. He had kept it in his guitar case and moves to return it. Mafuyu listening to Ritsuka explain the merits of his band is interrupted by the school bell. He asks Ritsuka if he can go and get the class record now since he has class duties today. Given the go ahead, Mafuyu apologises but says he will see him later. Instead of meeting Ritsuka on the stairs, Mafuyu remains in his classroom with the excuse he forgot to do his homework. The practice of seemingly avoiding Ritsuka extends to heading home by himself, and not turning up to the studio. In fact, Mafuyu has a job interview having text Haruki alone with that information. He is remembered by Ritsuka holding his guitar when he declined to join the band. At a small venue Mafuyu sits in an informal interview with and Tsubaki where he has successfully secured a job to begin next week. Thanking him, Mafuyu is shown around the place by Tsubaki where his duties will include handing out and accepting tickets, cleaning at first and tending to the bar if there are shows where no alcohol is served. Asking about the bar, he is shown the counter where he will serve drinks before seeing Yatake enter the room. By himself, Mafuyu looks towards the microphone being set up on stage. Outside, Mafuyu finds Ritsuka waiting for him. Approaching him, Mafuyu confirms that he just had an interview, and answers Ritsuka that he is to start next week. As he waits for Ritsuka to speak, Mafuyu's attention is drawn by someone nearby. Mafuyu is aghast to see him and steps away with his shock increasing when the youth recognises the guitar on his back. Not replying to him or Ritsuka when he asks if Mafuyu knows him, he stands fixed to the spot when asked if that is Yuuki's guitar. Outwardly zoned out, inside Mafuyu thinks he is never sure how he is supposed to react so he turns and runs. As he flees Mafuyu contemplates that everyone else can manage it so well. He remembers attending a funeral and how he cannot manage. Just like how everyone laughs and cries, he cannot do that well as he recalls lying alone in bed ignoring a phone call, and envisioning people from his past. Holding tight onto his guitar straps, Mafuyu's escaping comes to an end when Ritsuka catches up to him and takes his arm. Offering no resistance Mafuyu can only gasp for breath as he is turned around but avoids looking at Ritsuka. His hair is parted by Ritsuka but Mafuyu slowly shakes his head to deny that he is crying yet appears deeply sad. Mafuyu remains silent gripping his sweater when asked by Ritsuka if he is alright and what was up with that guy. He also does not answer who Yuuki is but does shake his head to indicate it has nothing to do with why he does not want to join the band, voicing it as well. Mafuyu explains that when you are in a band you have to express yourself in front of people. He has been told by other people that he looks like he is not thinking about anything and sometimes he thinks they might be right. The conclusion is Mafuyu feels he is really bad at expressing himself compared to everyone else. His speaking is cut short by Ritsuka grabbing his sweater as he hears he has expressed himself, Mafuyu's song shook Ritsuka to his core. After a moment he complies with Ritsuka's request to sing for him which he does there in the street. Sat near a vending machine, Mafuyu is offered a fizzy orange canned drink. Accepting and thanking Ritsuka for it, Mafuyu says he cannot drink fizzy drinks. With a shake of his head he declines the canned coffee Ritsuka offers him. With a pause between them, Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that it is okay about the situation. Mafuyu then asks Ritsuka is he is okay with him. After hearing how many times does Ritsuka have to say yes, Mafuyu says he will do it, he will join his band and that he looks forward to working with him.Episode 3 Somebody Else Mafuyu and Ritsuka go to the city of Shibuya to look for an effect pedal. Mafuyu and Ritsuka come across two music stores with the prices on the effect pedal being high. Mafuyu decides to write his name down on a piece of paper in order to work for the money to get it. Mafuyu thanks Ritsuka for taking him with the two of them walking back home together. Trivia References Category:Main Category:Characters (Anime)